Behind the Fence
by GoddessInBondage
Summary: Rachel wants nothing more than to Travel with her dad. Will The North Carolina gang help her get there? Features: Hardyz, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Lita and others R/R please?!?!?!
1. A new school year

A/N: I own no one but Rachel. Characters own themselves. Oh and since this is my first fan fiction, If you hate it tell me please! Also, If you would like to be included in the story Just email me at Evaexstasy@aol.com. Subject: Behind the fence (  
  
  
  
She was never 'there'. Dressed in all black, with black and purple hair. Almost seemingly lost in her headphones or writing something. And that's the way she liked it. It was her senior year and she could have cared less. To everyone she was untouchable, to Jeff, a challenge.  
  
*Jeff's POV* It was the 1st day of senior year. That meant bullshit classes, longer lunches and the senior lounge. I personally was excited. After this year my contract with the WWF would be official. I met up with my long time friends and fellow seniors Shannon and Shane. We were just hanging out in the senior parking lot. Most of the others were admiring my new black corvette. That was until Rachel pulled up in her black Camero with flame details. This girl had money on her side. She stepped out and quickly got her things and walked inside. She wasn't the head cheerleader type, but if she wasn't all into the 'goth' thing she could be. She was in great physical condition and she was gorgeous. Her hair was about half way down her back with purple streaks and purple tips. But it was her eyes that got me. One was green and one was blue. Hardly noticeable, but it was there. Hey, I'll admit, after the nasty break up with Amanda, I was single and looking. And I wanted her. She was seemingly flawless. And the biggest challenge of Union Pines High. "Earth to Jeffro" Shannon waved a hand in my face. I snapped out of it and joined them in the walk to class. The 3 of us walked into school. Obviously the administration had no idea what they were in for by putting the guys and me in all the same classes. This was definitely the best year of my life. Shannon, Shane and I took our seat sin Art 4. And there she was Miss Fortune herself. Ha! That was kinda cute. * note to self* Win her over and drag her to wrestling. Call her Miss Fortune. 


	2. 1st period ART

A/N: I still own nothing but Rachel. I'm trying to update every chance I get so, ya know how those things are.

*Rachel's POV*

Same school, different year. I knew I wasn't here to play. Just to get the damn education & finish training so I can work with my Dad. That's all I wanted, was to be with my dad. He just wouldn't let me until I finished school. I had only arrived back home 2 days ago. I was with my dad all summer. I missed him already. My life sucked! I had no one to share it with either. But that was my own fault. Its hard to make friends when people stereotype you 'goth' and 'anti-sociable'. 

I sat down in my first period art 4 class and waited for the bell to ring. A couple of guys sat at the table with me, but I'm sure they had no intentions of talking to me. I'd just do what I normally did and quietly listen in on their conversation or just drown them out with my headphones. I opted for the second choice

I pushed play on my cd player and listened to the new Taproot CD. The bell hadn't rung yet and I had had Mrs. Sobel for 4 years now...I knew the rules. I pulled out the pictures album that I had made of me and my dad, Mark. I saw the pictures over the summer of me, dad and my step mom Sarah.

Now I definitely was not a Texan cowgirl, but hey, my daddy lived there and god were we close. I was happy when I was with my dad, but my mother kept telling me that his life style wasn't appropriate for me. In all reality it was her and her boyfriend that lived the inappropriate lifestyle. She and he were always either at the bar or at his house. which left me to pretty much fend for myself. they couldnt care less about what I did, as long as I wasnt living full time with my dad. I didnt see what it mattered, I got away with everything. It couldve been used to my advantage, that is, if I had any friends.


	3. Never gonna happen

A/N: Thanks to All who review! Love ya Lots! Wed. was my Birffday!!! YAY for me! I still own nothing. Although I wish I did....Any who...On to the story.

*Jeff's POV*

Secretly I watched her look through her photo book before the bell.

"Hey Shane? Is that Rachel with the Undertaker?" I whispered. He glanced over at Rachel and the album. 

"Holy Shit! It is her and Undertaker!" Shane's eyes bulged out of his head

Rachel closed the book sensing that we were looking at it. The front of it was screened : LITTLE DOG

Shannon gently tapped Rachel on her shoulder. I shuddered. Normally I wasn't leery about people, but she was unpredictable.

Rachel lifted her headphones off her head and smiled at Shannon.

"You know the Undertaker?" he asked shyly. She nodded

"He's my dad."

Our jaws hit the floor.

"The Undertaker is your DAD???" Shane gasped Once again she nodded. She wasn't at all like she seemed. In fact she was really nice so far. Mrs. Sobel didn't notice the four of us sat and talked all period. But Honestly, I don't think Mrs. Sobel cared. Maybe Rachel wasn't so much of a challenge after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Rachel's POV*

The bell rang and Shannon, Shane, Jeff and I got up. We didn't accomplish anything in class. Besides me breaking my walls down and making friends. I walked to my senior English class and took my seat in the back. At least I had friends in Art now. Not more than two minutes later Jeff and the guys showed up. Ok, this was unreal. The only friends I make, are in my first two classes. This time they had a girl with them. She had jet black hair with orange streaks reaching down to her mid back. She held Shannon's hand. Obviously they had some kind of thing. I could see that she had deep brown eyes as she got closer.

"Rachel, this is Sarah, my girlfriend." Shannon introduced me. She smiled at me and offered her hand. I shook her hand and smiled back. From this moment I knew that I could get along with Sarah.

I stared out the window for the most part. Shannon and Sarah spent most of the class passing each other notes. I really didn't feel left out, hell I'm used to not having any friends. But out of no where a note fell on my desk.

'Rachel, What are you doing tonight? I know its Monday and all but we usually get together somewhere and watch RAW IS WAR...I was wondering if you wanna come with us? -Jeff'

I wrote him back. 'Jeff, why doesn't everyone come to my place for raw, no ones ever home. We can order pizza or something.' I threw the note back to Jeff. He smiled and gave me the thumbs up and passed the note to everyone.

Ok, so now I had a group of friends coming over to watch RAW tonight. 

*After School*

Everyone met up outside in the parking lot. Jeff took Shannon and Shane home and I offered to ride Sarah home since she lived closer to me. It was decided that everyone would meet at the McDonalds on 3rd. 

"How did you afford this car?" Sarah asked me as she got in on the passengers side.

"My Dad bought it for me." I explained to her the spill about my Dad

"Dude, the guys would flip if they knew."

"They already did in first period." I laughed

"Want me to pick you up to meet the guys tonight?" I called as Sarah got out.

"Sure, Thanks!" Sarah waved as I pulled out of the driveway.

I drove home thinking about Jeff, for some odd reason and those dreamy green eyes. I shook the thought out of my head.

"It'll never happen." I said to myself.


	4. Forget Something?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! I wuv yew all! I've been trying to update everything as soon as possible. I'm trying to do this at school, which is pretty hard considering that my Anatomy teacher is staring over my shoulder. Sure this looks like a report. 

*Jeff's POV*

I got home, excited that I, of all people was able to talk to Rachel. I mean every guy I knew thought she was hot. Now the challenge, to get her to like me back. Yeah right, not gonna happen.

"Hey Bro, How was school? Senior year seem to be ok?" My brother Matt asked me.

"Seems ok, Rachel's in all my classes. Her Dad is the Undertaker, I saw pictures!" I exclaimed. Hell, Matt liked wrestling just as much as me. We didn't start OMEGA for nothing. I knew he'd take an interest in helping me win Rachel over. It was 3 pm now. Only 4 hours til the group met at McDonalds for RAW. I was ecstatic. I had a good day at school and I had plans with the most unattainable girl at Union Pines. Life was good. 

The phone rang a few minutes later. My Dad picked up.

"Jeffro, It's for you, its Shannon." He called to me.

I picked up the receiver in the living room.

"Hey Shan, what up?"

"Nothin much, just trying to figure out what to wear. Listen, Sarah thinks that we should prove to Rachel that were not just being her friend cuz her dad is 'Taker" Shannon explained

"Yeah, I think she's really nice and I like her. If I would have known she was that sweet, I would've introduced myself to her along time ago. Besides, she's cute."

"Dude, I knew you'd fall for her. She seems like the type your attracted to. Especially the hair do" Shannon commented on Rachel's hair.

"Shut up! Just cuz she seems like the type I'm into doesn't mean shit! She's a nice girl." I retaliated 

"Whatever, you know you want her."

"Do not."

"Do too."

The argument continued for a few seconds

"You want her."

"I do not want her!"

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Ya know Jeffro, I don't think you would defend an issue like this as much as you are if you weren't in denial." I could sense Shannon smirking in defeat from down the street.

"Ya know dude, Fuck off. I think she's cute, I never said I wanted her." I claimed

"But you can't deny it, I've known you for to long Jeff, You like her."

"Shannon I'm not arguing with you anymore, I'll see you tonight at Rachel's." I told him

"You say her name funny, Like all Dreamy" Shannon teased

"Bye Shannon." I hung up the phone and walked to the Kitchen. Matt was loitering in the pantry.

"You do like her." Matt calmly mentioned

"Not you too!?!?!?" I exclaimed grabbing a coke and walking up to my room.

*Rachel's POV*

I waited for 8 to come, but it was only 3:30pm. What was I waiting for? They probably wouldn't show up. I've never had a friend who cared in North Carolina. I had a friend in Texas. She lived next door to my dad. Her name was Caitlin. I missed her. I decided to write my Dad a letter.

"Daddy, I met new friends today. They love wrestling, they even have there own federation called OMEGA. They invited me to come watch and maybe I'll be like you and wrestle. With proper training, of course. Mom still has the impression that raising a child is best done with no physical contact. She still hangs out with Gary far too much to be called mother. I invited my new friends over to watch RAW tonight. I'm excited. Maybe I'll be able to actually have a life in NC as well as in Texas with you and Caitlin. Speaking of which, I need to write her too. Tell 'Mom #2' I said hi and I wuv her and I miss her. I WUV YEW! ~ Little Dog.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and decided to get ready. I brushed my hair and re-applied my eyeliner. I decided that the black flares I wore to school were still good, but I changed my shirt. Instead of wearing the Pearl Jam shirt Caitlin had given me for my B-day, I wore a black baby doll tee with a purple star on it. It was one of my favorites cuz it matched my hair.

I glanced at the clock. It was still early. I remember that Jeff had given me his number in 1st period. Maybe he'd go shopping with me to get munchies for tonight. I picked up the phone and called Jeff.

"NO SHANNON I DON'T!!!!!!!!" Jeff yelled into the receiver. Nervously I laughed.

"Uh…is Jeff home?" I asked

"Oh, sorry, this is me."

"Jeff, its Rachel."

"Hey Rach, What's up?"

"Not a lot, Just trying to figure out what you guys want at the store for tonight."

"Wait there, I'll pick you up and we can go together. Trust me, This has been a tradition of ours since freshman year." Jeff explained. I gave him directions to my house and waited for him to come over. 

About 10 minutes later I heard his car. I met him outside the door. 

"Your car or mine?" I asked

"Mine. I pulled in behind yours." Jeff said

We walked to his corvette and being the gentleman he is, he opened my door for me. I thanked him and got inside. We decided that Kroger was the best place to go.

~At Kroger's~ 

Jeff and I were throwing things in the cart left and right. Cookies, Chips, Cokes, Dip, Candy, Skittles, Ice Cream. Hell, everything imaginable was in our cart.

"Hey Jeff, I think we forgot something."

"What's that?" He asked concentrating on the price of skittles.

"The kitchen sink." I burst out into laughter. Jeff looked at me funny then cracked up. He grabbed the cart with one hand and my free hand with the other. He drug me towards the toy isle. This boy obviously had issues. He picked up a small figure of Stone Cold Steve Austin, included in the package was a small plastic sink.

"There, now we have the kitchen sink!" Jeff said through fits of laughter. I couldn't even form words I was laughing so hard.

"Maybe we should go before we realize we forgot to get a live lobster." I laughed

"They sell live lobsters?!?!?!?!?"


	5. Confused

*Jeff's POV*

We had a hell of a time trying to get all that stuff in the trunk of my corvette. Eventually we did it though. I drove Rachel back to her house. Still, no one was home.

"Rach, Why isn't anyone ever home?" I asked her

"Well, My mom is always at her boyfriends, so I'm here alone. Its no big deal, I'm used to it. Besides, I can have a party whenever I want, or have friends over for days at a time." She smiled. Ok Maybe, just maybe Shannon was right. I would fall for her. I mean, who wouldn't, she's so sweet and fun to hang around. Not to mention her hair colors change as much as my own. 

We put all of our groceries in the kitchen. It was 6 pm now. Everyone was meeting at 8. What could we do for two hours? Rachel went into the closet behind the staircase. Out of nowhere a huge pillow flew over my head.

"Heads up!" I heard Rachel yell. More pillows came flying. I caught a few of them and tossed them into the living room.

"Good idea." I smiled at her.

"Well, I want everyone to be comfy." She giggled. I stayed and helped set up the living room. We put the chips in bowls, set up a cooler of cokes and even put the 'kitchen sink' on the coffee table.

"Shouldn't we go pick everyone up?" I asked her. She glanced at her watch. 

"Guess so, but instead of meeting at McDonalds, lets just meet back here. Now that you know where my house is and all."

"Sounds good to me." I said walking out the door followed by Rachel. I got in the car and pulled away to pick up Shannon and Shane.

~back at Rachel's~

"What, did you forget, the kitchen sink?" Matt asked no one in particular

"Check the coffee table." I called from in the kitchen with Rachel. We were getting cups for the ice.

"Dude, your such a goober!" Matt commented.

"Hey Guys! It's coming on!" Matt's girlfriend Amy informed us.

We all piled into the enormous living room and took a seat. Rachel laid down in the middle of the floor and I laid next to her. We had the bowl of skittles in front of us.

"Dude, pass us some skittles!" Shannon threw a pillow at me.

"FUCK YOU! WE WORKED DAMN HARD FOR THESE SKITTLES AND YOU CANT HAVE THEM!!!!!" I yelled back 

"Your lucky I didn't let Jeff get to the live lobster section." Rachel laughed. We just looked at each other and laughed.

*Rachel's POV*

I looked at Jeff and smiled. I was so glad that I had friends, sincere friends at that. The only thing that sucked, was that I kinda had a thing for Jeff. But, he was in no way, ever going to like me. But hey, take what you can get, right? I was sitting next to Jeff, in a living room full of new friends. This was great! 

We watched RAW as I waited to see my Dad. Of course he was fighting his 'brother' Kane. 

I watched intently as my Dad fought Kane. I really, really missed him. After his match, people began to leave little by little. Nothing really exciting happened on RAW. It was afterwards that got interesting. Everyone had left but Jeff who decided to stay and help me clean. I was grinning from ear to ear on the inside, but trying to hide that fact on the outside.

It was almost midnight when the house was cleaned and I was exhausted. Jeff seemed to be too. The pillows were still on the floor and they were too inviting. I laid down on them for a break. Jeff plopped down beside me. 

"God I'm tired." Jeff said burying his face in a pillow.

"Me too." I mimicked him.

"Hey, Rach...When's your mom coming home?" 

"Not tonight, for sure...its happy hour at the bar. She'll stay at Gary's." I explained

"That rocks." Jeff said. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I heard the soft snoring of Jeff.

He must have been tired as hell. I was glad that no one ever came home. I got up and called Jeff's house.

"Hello?" An older man answered

"Hi, Mr. Hardy? This is Rachel, I don't mean to call so late but Jeff is over at My house and he fell asleep after RAW. He can crash here or I can wake him?" I explained

"Thank you for calling here Hun, If its alright Jeff can stay there, I don't mind. But he does need to go to school."

"Don't worry Mr. Hardy, I'll wake Jeff up when I get up for school." I told him

"Ok, Thank you again sweet heart. Bye bye." He hung up, As did I.

I went upstairs and pulled the blanket off my bed and brought it back downstairs. I placed it over Jeff and went back upstairs to go to bed. 

*Jeff's POV* 

I woke up suddenly from a dream, only to find out that I had no idea where I was. I looked around and realized that I was at Rachel's. I was a little confused at why I was here, but oh well. I glanced at my watch. It was already 3 am. I crept up towards her room. The door was open so I decided to creep in. Rachel was curled up on her bed. I gently shook her awake.

"Rachel, are you awake?" I whispered

"I am now." She groaned


	6. Ended before it started?

A/N: OMG! I am soooo sorry I haven't been updating as soon as I would like to! But I swear things will get easier since the holidays are coming up. I still own nothing. *sigh* :( Oh and THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!! You guys are the greatest! *muah*

*Rachel's POV*

I looked up at Jeff, who had obviously just woken up. He looked so innocent. 

"You can sit down ya know." I invited him to sit. I sat up and moved my knees to my chin. Jeff slowly sat down beside me.

"Does my Dad know where I am?" he asked in a soft tone barely above a whisper. I nodded. There was an awkward silence.

"I had a dream about my Mom." Jeff sighed. "She dies when I was 7, Matt was nine. She was the best Mom in the world. It makes me sad to know that I only knew her for 7 years of my life." He was almost to tears.

"That's not true Jeff." I hugged him. " She's been with you ever since. It's like, before my Mom met Gary, she was great. And that person died to me, but I still carry her. You know your Mom's in a better place, My mom is just a drunk with a loser boyfriend." I half laughed. "Things change I suppose."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there." He half smiled. "Thank God for Dads." 

We both kinda giggled.

"So, what's it like having your Dad be famous?" He asked wistfully.

"he's just like your Dad, except, everyone knows him." I smiled. We continued talking until some point we dozed off.

*Jeff's POV*

The radio kicked on and I slowly opened my eyes. I knew the song that was playing, it was one of my favorite bands. Pearl Jam 'Garden'. It took me a minute but I realized where I was, and exactly how bad things looked. Rachel's head was resting on my arm, our legs intertwined and our noses almost touching. I didn't remember anything like THAT happening last night. Rachel's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Rachel? How did we get like this?" I asked curiously.

"I have no idea." At that moment, both of us untangles ourselves and jumped out of bed.

"Well, uh.....thanks for letting me stay, er something, but I have to get home and change for school." I nervously tripped over my words.

"Yeah, it was....no...no problem, see ya at school."

"See ya."

I let myself out and got in my car. Ok, that was too weird. 

*Rachel's POV*

Ok, That's was weird. How did that happen? I mean, we fell asleep, IN SEPEREATE PLACES! I quickly showered and got dressed. I grabbed my purse and did my make-up. I had those icky black circles. Oh God....Now what. I feel kinda funny even thinking about Jeff now. Oh well, time to go to school.

~At School~

I walked to Art, tired as hell. I didn't know if I could make it through the day with out falling asleep. The question of how that happened still rang in my mind. It wasn't that bad, I was just confused about how it happened. Actually, I kinda liked it. I sat in my seat and pulled out my cd player and my Stone Sour cd. I glanced over at Jeff, He was looking at me, but quickly looked away. Great, The only friends I had and I fucked it all up! I was about to cry when Jeff got up for the hall pass.

"Yo, Rach? What's up with you and Jeff? What happened over at your house last night?" Shannon asked me.

"Yeah, What sup wit dat?" Shane questioned

"Nothing." I answered

"Yeah, that's why your both acting funny and you both have dark circles, and neither of you will talk to each other." Sarah said walking into our classroom. She handed Mrs. Sobel a slip of paper. She had switched into our Art class.

"Really, Nothing happened, we fell asleep somewhere between 4am and 5am."

"So why are you two acting like your not friends anymore?" Sarah raised her eyebrow.


	7. No harm done?

A/N: Ok, I know I haven't been updating as much as I want to, But school and work are eating into my schedule. Besides the fact that I have class work, I also have bills that I have to work for, and about 3 other stories I'm working on. The reviews are slowing down too.  Oh Well, I guess since no one is reviewing, that means I should stop writing? * Sniffles *

* Jeff's POV *

I waited in the bathroom as long as I could. I few guys were in there having a cigarette. I slowly walked back to class. I mean, How could I have let my emotions take over in my sleep? She must know now about how I feel. Then again she was in the same predicament. It could be the fact that I haven't gotten laid in a while, maybe she thinks that. I didn't know what to do now. I sat down next to Shane. Sarah and Rachel were passing each other notes in between drawing and sketching. Rachel had her headphones on, as did Sarah. They were listening to the same CD player. I could hear Stone Sour playing, so I knew they couldn't hear me.

"Dude, what am I supposed to do?" I asked no one in particular.

"So, Something did happen?" Shannon looked at me quizzically. 

"No, Nothing like that, we fell asleep in her room talking and I woke up and we were in some weird looking situation." I explained

"So, I mean, If she wasn't naked, and you weren't naked, why is it such a big deal? No harm done. There is no reason that you two should be acting like you aren't friends. Damn, Jeff." Shane said. I guess he had a point, but it was awkward. I glanced at Rachel. She was so concentrated on her drawing. She had so far drawn a rose and thorns with a hand gingerly wrapped around the stem. You could see the open wound the thorns were creating. Was she relating that to me? I started to feel bad about the way I had acted towards her. I just didn't want her to know that I liked her. I didn't want anyone to know. I had my reputation. The girls wanted me, I didn't fall for them. 

"I don't know anymore." I half said to Shannon and Shane, half to myself.

I'd talk to Rachel about it in 2nd period. 

* Rachel's POV *

I passed the note to Sarah explaining what exactly had happened. I didn't finish the entire story before the bell rang. I gathered up my things and threw them into my backpack. I waited for Sarah to get her shit and we started to walk to 2nd period. Shannon grabbed Sarah's hand and yanked her back to him. Shane elbowed Jeff in the stomach. I kept walking. Eventually, Jeff caught up to me.

"Rachel, about this morning….That was uh….weird, and shit. But I don't think it should uh…make things funny between us."

"No harm done." I said stopping at my locker. I grabbed my English Literature book and walked to Mr. Ellis' class. Jeff followed close behind. I smiled knowing that I had Jeff back. 

"Oh and Rachel," Jeff started when he caught up to me. "There's this club that most of us go to on Tuesday nights, it's a kinda goth dress up thing. Wanna go with me?" he asked. I gave him a puzzled look. Was Jeff asking ME out on a date? 

"I guess, sure why not." I replied

"Ok, great, I'll be over sometime after school." Jeff said He and I walked into class and took our seats. The class was boring, nothing interesting. I think I fell asleep at some point.

After English, Jeff and I met at my locker. I put my Lit. Book away and grabbed my Forensics book. Mrs. Wheeler was my Favorite teacher. She and I were both into the forensics thing.

"Ok, guys, You are gonna be paired into partners for The Criminal Investigation Unit. I trust you to pick wisely. Jeff nervously looked my way. I nodded. It was Shannon and Sarah, Shane and another girl he had a crush on Dawn, and Jeff and myself. Mrs. Wheeler assigned us all an area where a "Murder" had happened. She gave us the supplies that we would need to solve our crime and shooed us away.

"So, when is the OMEGA thing?" I asked Jeff on our way to the boiler room.

"Tomorrow night, you going with us?" 

"Yeah, I kinda wanna tune up the skills I learned from my Dad. Maybe he'll give a tape to Vince for us."

"Rachel, have I ever told you that you rock?"

"Not as of lately, no." I laughed

We looked down in the boiler room for clues. This was one messed up assignment. No one was down here but Jeff and me. It was kinda creepy. I wandered close by Jeff. 

"What's the matter Rachel? Are you scared?"

"NO! I am so not scared of being down here."

"What if the lights went out? Like this?" he said pulling the switch. I could no longer see my hand if it was 3 inches from my face.

I crept a tiny bit closer to Jeff, hopefully he didn't notice. But he wasn't where I had left him.

"Jeff, this isn't funny…Where are you?" I asked, my voice trembling. I stumbled over things that I couldn't see and tried to feel around for Jeff. 

"Admit it, you're scared." I heard his voice from the other side of the room.

"Never."

"Fine them, I'll see ya upstairs in 4th period."

"JEFF!! NO! Ok, I'm scared." I admitted in defeat.

The lights flicked on and Jeff was standing with a triumphant smile on his face. 

"Asshole."

The bell rang for Lunch. Jeff and I trampled upstairs to meet the gang. Jeff and I bought a bag of chips and a coke from the machine. We sat and waited for everyone else to sit down. I had to think of a way to get Jeff back. I'd consult with Sarah for this one. Speaking of Sarah, She sat down across from me and started playing with the shit they called food. She made a happy face out of the spaghetti where Shannon would sit. My friends were odd.

* Jeff's POV *

I glanced at Rachel every so often. I was falling for her hard. This was so unlike me. I guess Shannon noticed it at Lunch. He just smiled and winked. He knew he was right. Ever since the phone conversation a few days ago. But I mean, I still barely knew this girl. Whatever. 

~At the club~

I watched as Rachel fixed her makeup at the table. She looked so hot in her 'goth wear'. She had on a black tank top that had a flame cut out at the top and the bottom. She was wearing a fishnet shirt over that and a pair of black bell-bottoms. She darkened her eye makeup and re-applied her dark red lipstick. I on the other hand, was wearing a pair of black wide leg pants and a fishnet shirt with a dragon on the front. I let Rachel do my make up too! * sigh * 

"Rach, wanna dance?" I asked her after she had finished her makeup. Shannon and Sarah were already on the dance floor as was Shane and Dawn. Those two were seriously gonna hook up at some point.

"Sure." Rachel replied taking my hand. They had a live band playing tonight. It reminded me of a bunch of party animal vampires on stage. LoL. I led Rachel to the floor and we fell in sync with the music. I don't think we stopped dancing until the band stopped and the regular club music started back. We met Shannon, Sarah, Matt, Amy and Shane back at the table.

"Well, you two look like you had fun." Sarah said winking at me. Great Shannon must have told her too. Come on now, Rachel wouldn't go for me. Its not possible.

"Yeah, but I'm beat." Rachel sighed

"It's already midnight, we should go." I agreed

We all left the club and I volunteered to take Rachel home. It was only about 12:15 when we got to her house. 

"So, you think you can handle Amy tomorrow in the ring?" I asked before she got outta the car.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle her. I bullshit around with my dad all summer."

"Ok, well, bring your stuff to school, were leaving for Raleigh-Durham after Lunch. See ya tomorrow babe." I said hugging her. She smiled and hugged me back before saying goodnight and walking inside. I'm such an idiot! I called her babe! She's so not gonna wanna hang out with me anymore if she knows I like her. Oh well. I sighed. Once I got home, I showered and put on my Spongebob boxers before crawling into bed. the last thing I remember thinking about is Rachel.


	8. Shane's Crush, Rachel's Nightmare

A/N: OMG! You guys I am soooo sorry! I've had a bit of a writers block, and had no idea what to write, but thanks to Alexus, ITS GONE!!!!!!! YAY! I hope all of you had a Merry Christmas and A happy New Year!

*Rachel's POV*

At school the next morning I continued on my painting with Jeff, Sarah, Shane and Shannon looking intently at me. That was until SHE came in. She had jet black hair and red streaks and tips. She was wearing a pair of baggy jeans with red boxers and a Red Speed 3 racing shirt. She had it tucked up exposing her belly button ring. She was pretty, and it scared me. The way she smiled at Jeff. I'm sure she was a nice girl and all, but I just didn't like her looking at Jeff the way she did. Mrs. Sobel introduced her as Alexus. She was told to sit at our table, the only table left with an empty place. Shane seemed to take an instant liking to her, But Jeff looked at my painting, ignoring her devilish, seducing looks. Jeff grabbed a small paint brush and dipped it in a silver tone paint and made a quick mark on my painting, which made all the difference.

"So, Alexus, where did you move from?" Shane asked.

"Greensboro." She answered still giving Jeff side glances. I wasn't sure if I liked her or not. I wasn't interested in the conversation that the guys were having with her. I knew what she was here for. To take them away. To make me a loner again. Like everything else I once had, taken away.  


*Shannon's POV*

I kept noticing how Rachel was very quiet throughout the day. It wasn't until Forensics, the class that Alexus didn't have with us that she opened up, she talked and joked around. She seemed so distant in the first 2 classes, and usually everyone was cutting up having a good time cause we left after lunch for the show. Jeff seemed to be into the same mood that was affecting Rachel. But when she opened up, he did too. I knew he was falling for her and I knew she had a thing for him. I mean, The way those two just seemed to collide on the dance floor, in perfect rhythm. there was so much chemistry there that they didn't seem to notice. Everyone else did. Except maybe Alexus. She was lusting after Jeff like stink on shit. But I knew that Rachel had no problem, she wasn't going to get Jeff. Jeff wanted Rachel. And Shane wanted Alexus and I'm perfectly happy with my Sarah. Jeez, Isn't this just a perfect storyline for a soap? In forensics we had to finish up our crime scene reports. Jeff and Rachel left for the boiler room.

*Jeff's POV*

"So, you totally didn't see the way she was looking at you?" Rachel asked.

"I mean I saw her, but other than that I didn't notice any looks from Alexus." I replied

"She so wanted you."

"Eh, she's not my type, I like someone, more into the stuff I'm into, Someone kinda like you." Ok, I'm such a dumb ass, that slipped out! Please God don't let Rachel catch that.

"Still, She wants you." Rachel said examining a small place in the corner. Thank heaven she was in her own little world.

~At Lunch~

"Ready to go guys?" Shane asked us. 

"Lets go, Matt and Amy are meeting us there." I told them 

"Sarah, your riding with Shannon. Jeff's driving Rachel and I'm taking Alexus" Shane said. Speak of the devil, Alexus walked up to us. Maybe Rachel was right. She did have the lusty look, and she was staring at me. I mean, don't get me wrong, the girl is pretty, very pretty. But not my Rachel. My Rachel? *sigh* I wish.

*Rachel's POV*

I sat in Jeff's corvette and listened to Pearl Jam. Only an hour and a half until my debut OMEGA match. I was excited, except for the fact that Alexus was going. I don't know, Maybe I should drop the bitchy act towards her, Jeff said he didn't like her. maybe I should get over it. But still, I guess I had no reason to be jealous, Jeff wasn't mine. At least not yet.


	9. Tell her!

A/N: Man, you guys rock with the reviews! Yeah, And I wanna wish Alexus a happy belated birthday! If any of you have any ideas for the story, Email the to me at: EvaExstasy@aol.com Thanks a bunches

*Rachel's POV*

"Jeff? Do you think that we have a chance to get on WWF?" I asked. I knew that I would always be around the guys, but I wasn't sure about the contract from Vince.

"Yeah, Matt and I have contracts for next year. After this year were gonna debut on TV!" Jeff said over Pearl Jam. 

"Really?! That's awesome! Then I'll get to see you guys after graduation!"

"That rocks!"

~At the show~

"Wow, There's Like 300 people here! TO SEE US!" Shannon said freaking out. 

"Yeah, So, we better do our best." Matt stated calmly.

"Yeah, I have to do well. Otherwise it doesn't look good on my Dad." I laughed

"Come on Girls! Lets get dressed!" Amy said pulling me, Sarah and Alexus to the girls makeshift locker room. 

"So, Alexus....Your Valet for Shane tonight?" Sarah asked

"Yeah, But too bad Jeff's no gonna let me valet for him." She said with a wistful smile

"That's because Amy's managing for Matt and Rachel's managing for Jeff and since Matt and Jeff are rivals, Amy and Rachel have a match.

"Oh, Shane never explained that to me."

"You guys, I'm gonna go fix my hair in the bathroom, tell me when we've got the 15 minute call." I told them trying my damnedest to stay away from Alexus. Obviously Sarah caught my act.

I sat fixing my hair in the bathroom listening to their conversation.

"Listen Alexus, I know you want Jeff, but he's been acting kinda weird, and not himself. ya know I think Shane has the hots for you though." Sarah explained

"yeah, Shane's cute, But Jeff's the one I want." Alexus giggled.

'DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!' I wanted to scream, but when I opened my mouth, no noise came out. This girl was seriously getting on my last nerve. AN DI DIDNT EVEN REALLY KNOW HER! I sighed and waited for the night to be over.

*Jeff's POV*

I quickly geared up and tried to not focus on Rachel. I had to tell someone, even if it did mean confessing to Shannon.

"Hey Shan, Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked

"Yeah, Sure Bro, Whatcha need?" Shannon said walking over to me.

"You remember the conversation we had about me having a thing for Rachel?" I asked him.

"I knew we'd have this conversation sooner or later, Call me, Ms. Cleo, I'm totally psychic." Shannon smiled

"Dude, Ms Cleo was a fraud, she was no psychic." I said hitting Shannon playfully.

"Yeah, well....Something like that." 

"Well, Shan What am I supposed to do?" I asked lacing up my boots.

"Well, duh! Tell her that you like her, never know. She might feel the same."

"Yeah, I doubt that." I sighed. 

And to top it all off, I now had Alexus who was drooling over me. 

(A/N: Ok guys, I'm totally stuck. PLEASE email me with any ideas and/or suggestions! I love you all! ~Lindsay~ p.s. WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!)


	10. You must be more drunk than I thought!

A/N: Ok, Its taking forever to get updated and I'm sorry, I have two other fics going because my muses decided to poke my brain at ungodly hours of the night. Not only that, but FF.net was acting up for awhile too. Anyways I own nothing as usual, but I'm on my cell with Vincent K. McMahon trying to trade ownership of Jeffy for a box of Cheerios. I don't think he's into this. LMAO Im too hyper for my own good today. On to the story.

~Rachel's POV~

The show went well, But as tired as I am, Im not even getting into it. I won against Amy and started our little feud. It was the car ride home with Jeff that got interesting. I had my cd's with me and for some uncanny reason, decided to listen to Avril.

"Are you aware of what you make me feel, Baby?...." I started singing softly, until Jeff mumbled something. It was somewhat audible but I wasn't gonna risk looking at him. For a second I could've sworn he had answered me. I wasnt even gonna get my hopes up. I mean, yeah I AM the Undertaker's daughter and all, but I have lots of feelings, unlike him. if he had any feelings, I'd be in Texas with him right now. I had other things to consentrate on. I had finally made new friends and my intentions were to keep them.

Jeff pulled into a gas station. He handed me a 20 dollar bill.

"Would you mind running in and paying?" He asked politely. I smiled and shook my head. I walked into the gas station and picked up 2 bags of skittles and 2 Pepsi's. I payed for the 20 in gas and the 3.44 for the snacks and left. Jeff was already sitting in his corvette. I handed him the Skittles and Pepsi. He just smiled. 

"I can tell we're gonna be best friends." Jeff laughed

~Jeff's POV~

Ok, so maybe I slipped up and answered Rachel when she was singing, but I dont think she caught it. Thank heavens. So the show was ok, not the best but I sure as heck enjoyed Rachel and Amy having a cat fight in the ring that turned into a huge high-flying match. That was the best part. Besides Shane almost losing his pants. I giggles outloud.

"What are you laughing about?" Rachel asked turning the music down.

"Shane's Ass." I burst out. She joined in my laugh fest as we pulled onto the highway. We joked and laughed a little until we came to the 'awkward 15 minutes left and ya dont know what to say' part. finally after forever we pulled into her driveway.

"Wanna come in and relax for a bit?" She asked. I couldn't refuse. She unlocked the door and stepped in with me on her toes. Rachel stopped at the counter and read the note:

" Rachel, 

I left with you know who to Hawaii for a few weeks, your a big girl, you'll be ok. 

-Mom"

"That Bitch!" Rachel exclaimed throwing her hands up in exasperation. "She knows that I hate staying in this huge ass house by myself. And I hate it even more that she left such a mess!"

"But that's not your fault Rach, I'll stay here if you want, or Im sure my Dad wouldnt mind letting you stay with Matt and myself." I tried to comfort her.

"That's ok Jeff, I think I'm gonna just drink myself stupid and lie in bed tomorrow and wish I had a new mom." She laughed to herself

"Well, if your playing hooky, I am too. And Im gonna drink myself stupid with you and wish for things too." I informed her.

"Have I ever told you how cool you are?" She smiled at me. 

~Rachel's POV~

I broke out the drinks and Jeff and I proceeded to drink ourselves retarded. After about 3 am hit, we were out of it. Both of us were sprawled out on the floor laughing. 

"So, Jeff, What would you wish for?" I slurred speaking of the comment he made when both of us were sober. Jeff was quiet for a minute, his brows together, physically showing that he was thinking. It was really cute, too.

"I would wish for lots of things that probably wouldn't come true."

"Name one."

"You."

"ME?!?!?!?!" I asked in total shock.

"Yeah, I'd wish for you. Your perfect. Beautiful, Nice, thoughtful, artistic, poetic and just all around perfect." he whispered

"And you must be more drunk than I thought." I laughed.

Jeff rolled over and faced me.

"I may be a little tipsy, but Im serious." He said leaning down. His face crept closer to mine until our lips met. I could smell the alcohol on them heavily, but I didn't care. Even if I was drunk, Jeff was kissing me. He pulled away after a minute.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, the smile still plastered on his face.

"No, I think you might have to try again." I said pulling him back down.

* A/N: Ok , So...Whatcha think? *


	11. Are you asking?

A/N: Ok, I know I haven't updated in forever but I've had a lot to deal with. So I'm apologizing to all of you! IM SORRY!!!!!! Anyways, Vince told me that I could have Jeff for 2 boxes of cheerios and some strawberries! Ok, well He told me! But I think I was drunk too...Oh well.

~Jeff's POV~

I leaned in closer to Rachel. This was great. I was tipsy but not drunk enough to not have total control. And I think Rachel was digging the whole kiss thing. I know for a fact I was. 

I leaned in and kissed her again. making it last longer this time. She pulled away after a few seconds. 

" I think I need another drink." She giggled. "Want one?"

"Sure, I don't think I'm drunk yet anyways." I told her

" I think I am. I'm definitely hallucinating." She smiled walking to the fridge. I slowly got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"I'm serious Rachel. I really like you....alot." I sheepishly told her. She turned around with a beer in each hand. I couldn't resist kissing her. This time it lasted for more than a few minutes.

"Jeff.." Rachel practically moaned after I pulled away.

"Hmm?" I asked taking a beer out of her hand and popping the top.

"I'm Drunk" She continued. "And it might just be me, but Its really hot in here."

"No, Its hot." I told her, realizing that it was rather warm now.

"Im gonna go change, Help yourself to anything." She slurred.

Oh if I could...

~Rachel's POV~

I stumbled upstairs and into my room. I quickly changed into a tank top and a pair of pajama pants. I pulled my hair up into a sloppy ponytail. Wanting to get back to Jeff, I carefully attempted to walk back down the stairs, where I was met by Jeff and another beer.

"Feel better?" Jeff asked looking me up and down.

"Yeah, I am...But I just realized how tired I actually am." I told him.

"Well, it is 4 am." He said glancing at his watch. I grabbed his hand and led him back upstairs to my room.

Before laying down I kissed Jeff once more almost afraid that it would lead to something more. I mean, not that I didn't want to or anything with him, but it was too soon.

Jeff stripped himself of his t-shirt and pants leaving him in a pair of cotton boxers. I crawled into my queen sized bed and lifted the covers inviting Jeff to climb in. He pulled his hair back and joined me. Gingerly he pushed himself closer to me and draped his arm over my waist before passing out. I couldn't sleep though. My mind was plagued with thoughts on what the hell to do now. I had a drunken Jeff and I making out and sleeping in the same bed. I doubted he would remember tomorrow. Not only that, I couldn't hide the fact that I liked him much longer. Why was life such a bitch?

*The next Morning*

I woke up at about 2 in the afternoon. Jeff's arm was still lazily draped over me. I yawned and tried to stretch without waking him, but it was no use. 

His eyes blinked open several times and he yawned, lifting his arm off me.

"Morning" He smiled

"Afternoon." I smiled back. He slightly laughed.

"I'm afraid to lift my head up." I whispered to him.

"Why so?"

"Afraid of a hangover from hell." I reminded him that we had been drinking all night.

"So don't lift your head up, we'll just lay here all day, no big deal."

"Jeff? About last night..." I started but Jeff cut me off by placing a soft kiss on my lips.

" I think that last night was great, and that you should be my girlfriend." Another killer smile.

"Are you asking?" 

"I guess I am." he smiled again.

"Then I guess my answers yes" 


	12. Mrs Sobel's FreakShow

A/N: Ok, I'm getting quicker at the update thing. I know that I haven't been the greatest about these things, but hey, I'm getting there. I'm at school now and were doing the big KATS Testing. I just made pretty pictures and wrote "I AM NOT A STATISTIC" all over mine. Heh. But anyways, Thanks to all of you who reviewed and shit. I seriously love them, they keep me going. I don't own no one but Jeff. Hehe Ok, In my mind I own Jeff, not really though. On to chapter 12.

**~Rachel's POV~**

Ok, So now I have Jeff to myself. This is great. Alexus can kiss my ass. YA know, I seriously don't like that girl. She doesn't seem right. I'll have to watch out for her…  
Ok, I had to get up. I cant lay around in bed all day. I carefully, untwined myself from Jeff and turned the computer on. Signing on to AOL I met my friend Casey online.

Casey: Girl, I'm so coming down to NC to visit you in 2 weeks! Your Dad sent me the plane ticket!

Rachel: Dude! That fuckin rocks! That means you get to meet my new boyfriend! 

Casey: oOoOo, a new one? What about his friends? Does he have any hot friends? I'm seriously in need of a man. All the ones in Maine suck!

We continued to talk and she told me when her plane was coming in and everything. After I had talked with Casey for a bit I went back to the bed and dragged Jeff downstairs with me. I made a simple sandwich for the both of us followed by some aspirins.

"So, what is there to do all day?" Jeff asked me

"Nothing really, Play playstation, hang out, I got a pool out back if you wanna swim. Other than that, nothing at all." I replied

"Well, I'll go for the playstation now." He said sitting down in the living room.

"Yeah, which game you wanna play? Never mind, forget I asked" I sighed putting in the newest WWF game.

"You know me well." He laughed

We played the game for awhile and swam for a bit. Luckily, the hangover wasn't as bad as I had imagined it to be. Later in the day we'd go to the mall or something. I had no idea. I was just happy to finally have my life straight. I mean I had friends and a new boyfriend, a wrestling organization that I wrestled for and pretty much my own place. Since Mom and Gary were never here. Life was good. I just cant wait to see what happens at school tomorrow. 

*~Jeff's POV~*

I watched Rachel get ready to leave. She had on a pair of black wide leg pants and a purple tank top.  We had decided to go to the mall and spend whatever cash we could.

Once we got there we headed to hot topic.

"What about this one?" Rachel asked holding up a shirt to me.

"How much is it?" I asked examining the green fishnet shirt.

"15 bucks." 

"I'll take it, what about this one?" I asked raising up a shirt to Rachel, giving her a suggestive look and laughing.

"Hmm…sure why not. If you'll find me something to wear with it, like a skirt or a cute pair of pants." She said grabbing the midriff out of my arms. I quickly found a cute, yet short skirt for her.

After Hot Topic we explored the rest of the mall and left at 8 from boredom. We got back to Rachel's shortly after and I hated to say it, but I needed to be heading home.

"Babe, I gotta go….I'll see you at school tomorrow morning, student parking lot." I said giving her a hug and kissing her lips softly.

"See ya tomorrow." She replied blowing me a kiss as I drove outta the driveway.

I got home about 9:15. My brother and my father were sitting in the living room watching TV. 

"You didn't call and say you were gonna miss dinner Jeff." My Dad said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Technically, I didn't miss dinner. Because If I know Matt, and it is Matt's turn to cook, then we had TV dinners and mine is still frozen in the fridge." I explained with a small smile. My dad just laughed.

"Boy, You know to much.." he contined laughing while Matt just made ugly faces at me.

I cant help the fact that he cant cook for shit. I walked up to my room, showered and passed out. Tomorrow was gonna rock.

~*Rachel's POV*~

I woke up to the annoying sound of the radio DJ's voice. It was 6 am. Damn. And just to think that yesterday I was waking up to Jeff in my bed with me. Oh well, I'd see him soon.

_At School_

I pulled in next to Jeffs corvette. He and Shannon were sitting on the rear bumper.

I casually walked over and parked myself between the two of them

"Hey Rach, how ya living?" Shannon asked me

"Good, what about you?" I replied. He nodded and turned towards Jeff.

"I heard about you and Romeo, here." 

"Yeah…aint he sweet?" I said making Jeff turn a different shade of red.

"Shan, do me a favor and shut the hell up." Jeff said hitting Shannon slightly on the shoulder.

"We better get to class" I interrupted grabbing the two of them by their arms. Jeff slid his hand down and gripped mine. I loosened grip on Shannon til he got away, running to catch up with everyone else. Jeff and I lingered back. Slowly we made our way into class. Once there, we took our seats and broke our hands free. I then, proceeded to give Alexus the dirtiest look Anyone had ever seen. Jeff was mine now, and I'd kick the shit outta anyone who dared try to steal him away.

"So, Since everyone knows about you and Jeffro here, whats it like to be dating the worlds biggest freak?" Sarah asked me.

"I dunno, you tell me, your dating Shannon, He holds the title." I laughed.

"Good one Baby." Jeff said high fiving me.

"Don't I know it, but I still love you Shannon." I replied making kissy faces at him.

"Hahahaha, fuck you Rach, atleast my hair is all one color!" Shannon tried to get us back

"Which makes me unique and individual. Not to mention, it stands out in a crowd. Its my gimmick." I retailiated. Ha! Take that Blonde boy!

"Shes got a point dude." Jeff said picking up a strand of his green hair.

" Oooo! Shane, Ya know who'd you'd love!?!?" I blurted out changing the subject completely.

"Who, Citizen Rachel?" Shane asked in his geeky comic book voice

"My friend Casey, she's coming to visit me from Maine for a while. My Dad's sending her down here to live with me for a couple months. You'd love her." I explained pulling out a picture of her.

"I think I'm in love" Shane practically drooled out. Ha now, not only could Alexus not have my man, but she wasn't gonna get Shane either.

"What happened to Dawn?" Sarah asked Shane, remembering the night at the club, th eone he was dancing with.

"She and I are just good friends, nothing more, besides she thinks Im a dork..and she hates the green lanturn, so there no way I'd survive with her." He laughed, 

We finished working on our artwork for the day and cleaned up. I couldn't wait til Casey comes down here.

A/N: Ok, ALEXUS! IM SORRY IM BEING MEAN!! I just need a villain and it works. (Alexus is really a sweetheart for real, and I love her to death for letting me use her in my story!) Same goes to the character Casey, Donna's letting me use her character for the story too! So major props to those girls! Oh and as always, please read and review, its great appreciated. Email me with Ideas if you have them at Evaexstasy@aol.com


	13. The Better Life

A/N: Ok, wow, I'm really getting good at this update thing now. I'm finished with the science portion of the cats test, so I'm free to write the next chapter. I'm loving the reviews I'm getting, so thanks to all of you guys. A big thanks to Donna and Alexus especially.  As always I don't own anything, besides my Jeffy that I got from trading Vinnie Mac. HeHe. Not really…

~Rachel's POV~

_2 weeks later_

Things had been going well, for Jeff and I. He had been staying with me a lot. He was my ultimate best friend. Not only that, but I had become so much closer to Shannon, Sarah, Shane, Amy, Matt and the rest of the OMEGA crew. Oh and yeah, I also won the hardcore title. I rock.

I was sitting outside on the front porch waiting for Jeff to pick up some art supplies when my phone rang.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Little Dog, How's my baby girl?" _My Dad asked.

_"I'm great Daddy, what about you?" _I grinned.__

_"I'm doing alright, I miss my lil dog running around behind the fence, waiting for me to get home, but I guess you're almost all grown up, huh?"_

_"Almost, not quite. I miss being there when you get home dad." _I told him__

_"Yeah, well…the reason I'm calling. I'm sure you already know that Casey's coming to stay with you for a while. And By the way, if you want, all your little friends can come spend spring break with me and Sara on the ranch." _He informed me of the invitation.

"_That would be so cool, dad!"_

_"I know, that's because I'm a cool kind of Dad. Oh and by the way, you need to go pick up Casey soon. I love ya little one."_

_"I know, I love ya too big dog." _ I said before getting off the phone.

Not two minutes after I had gotten off the phone, Jeff pulled in my driveway. I quickly gave him the new paints, brushes and canvas for our latest painting. 

"Call me when you get everything settled in with Casey, we'll all hang out and introduce her to Shane." He said flashing me his killer smile. I leaned up and kissed him before leaving to pick up Casey.

 On the way to the airport, I kept thinking how my life had gotten so much more pleasant. I mean, yeah it still had its rough points, but all in all, it was good.

I finally arrived at the airport and found Casey's terminal. Now, Just to wait til the plane came in.

~Jeff's POV~

I drove home with the art supplies and waited for Rachel's call. Shane and I would show those girls the best times ever. I raised my eyebrows suggestively at the thought. Wow, my minds in the gutter. 

Ok, this sucked. I had worked on mine and Rachel's painting, played solitaire, watched TV, but I was still bored.  The only thing I could think of to do was write. So I pulled out my journal and poured my thoughts into it. Everything, from meeting Rachel, until now. Lately, It seemed as if she was the only thing on my mind. Which was ok with me. I wrote until the doorbell rang.

I dashed down the stairs, hoping to see Rachel with Casey. Nope, only Shannon.

"Hey Bro, what up?"

"Not a whole hell of a lot." I replied letting him in the door.

"Yeah, Sarah's out shopping with Amy and I figured you'd be here with Rachel or something." Shan explained

"Nope, she went to pick up Casey at the airport." I sighed

" Oh yeah, I forgot she's coming in today."

Shannon and I talked for a bit until He left for dinner. I had wondered where Matt and My Dad had wondered off too. Probably out bonding. Ha, yeah, they never invite me. I guess I could just take a nap or something til the girls got home.


	14. Casey Arrives

A/N: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!!! GO ME! Actually, I'm just really into this story right now. You know the usual. Well, I know these chapters are kinda short or whatnot but I can't do much at school. Clouded brainwaves, man. Besides that, I'm upset at the things my boyfriend said to me last night too. Anyways, on to the 14th chapter.

~Rachel's POV~

'Flight 318, from Maine has now arrived. You may meet your guests at ramp 7.'

I jumped up and ran to ramp 7. I couldn't wait to see Casey!

I saw her blonde hair first, and then I saw the green streaks she had in it. I never thought she'd actually go green. I guess it works, since that's Shane's favorite color.

She was wearing a Blue Tank top with 'Angel' on the front and a pair of ripped up jeans.

"CASEY!" I yelled pulling her attention towards me. She ran towards me with her carry on, throwing it down and practically leaping to hug me.

"OH MY GOD! ITS YOU!" She screamed. I jumped up and down with her and hugged her once again. "I'm digging the hair." She said picking up a strand of now blue and purple hair.

"Yours too, I never thought you'd actually go green…Come on, lets get your shit, We got lots of catching up to do. Besides, we have dates tonight." I smiled.

"Damn, you work fast, don't cha?"

"Sure the fuck do." I replied laughing.

We picked up her luggage and loaded it all in my Camero.

-The drive Home-

"So, when's the last time you heard from your mom?" Case asked me.

"When she left me a note saying her and Gary were in Hawaii." I told her with a bitter tone

"She's a bitchy whore anyways, we don't need her." She shrugged. "Oh, and your Dad told me to give you something, when we get home." 

Wow, presents.

We got home and unloaded her things into the house, lugged them upstairs and put them in the guest room next to mine. 

"Sorry, we have to share a bathroom, but whatever's mine, Is yours, besides Jeff." I giggled. I handed her a picture of the gang. That's Jeff and That's Shane. Her Jaw practically dropped as drool poured out.

"Speaking of which, what time is our date?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I gotta call Jeff." I said picking up the cordless. I dialed Jeff's number and waited for him to pick up.

~Jeff's POV~

I awoke to the phone ringing; it was about 6:30pm.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Babe, Its me Rachel. I'm home with Casey now, you and Shane are welcome over anytime." She told me.

"Ok then, I'm gonna get up and get ready, and get Shane's ass in gear as well. Bye Baby."

"Bye"

I hurriedly jumped outta bed and got dressed. I tied my hair back into a neat ponytail and called Shane. I didn't give him a chance to respond to anything.

"Hello?"

"Shane, Its Jeff, get ready and come over here, so we can go out tonight with the girls. Casey said you're hot. So hurry up." I quickly hung up. I couldn't wait for Shane to get here.

A/N; Ok, another short one, but ya know, I'll have another chapter up hopefully before Friday. School's out tomorrow and I have testing again Thursday, so maybe before Thursday night? I don't know, I'll figure it out. Thanks to all you guys who review and I love ya. Email me with ideas at Evaexstasy@aol.com…Blah blah blah….*muah*


	15. Fireworks and green flames

Ok, I have a very interesting Authors note, Its kinda long, deal with me.

First off, I am very disappointed with the WWE for letting Jeff go. I refuse to watch WWE's Raw brand, Im still undecided on Smackdown. Let me go into a little my own career for a minute. I started training (with parental consent) at the age of 13. I've been wrestling in actual shows for about 2 years now. (Get ready MWA! ExStAsY's coming back!) My inspiration was, is and always will be Jeff Hardy. But I mean if the WWE can shut someone down as popular as Jeff, It makes me want to give up. To stop putting my body on the line and just plain say fuck it. I mean, Jeff had everything going for him. The same as people say for me. I have everything going for me, as the next Little Lita, but If I make it, who says they wont shut me down as well? I'm asking all of you loyal Jeff fans to write a mean, nasty dirty letter, email, fax etc. to the WWE, expressing the hate for firing Jeff. My letter is already in the mail for RAW magazine. Maybe we might not be able to get him back since rumor has it that it was mutual, and we must continue to support him and Peroxwhy?gen, but hell, it's worth a shot. Start the new Revolution! Vive Le Jeff! Keep it Xtreme guys! He's in our hearts. Much love to the Skittled headed King of Xtreme. We love ya man! 

Chapter 15

~Rachel's POV~

I helped Casey unpack her things into the guest room. She then handed me an envelope. 

 "This is from your Dad." She said. I tore into the envelope and saw a letter, a credit card and plane tickets for spring break. I quickly read the letter that explained the tickets to texas for me and my friends, the credit card for me and Casey to just have fun with and that Sara ( My step-mom ) was pregnant. 

"Oh my God! Case, you'll never believe it! Sara's pregnant!" I slowly formed my words.

"Your kidding?" She said as her mouth hung open. I shook my head.

"I'm so not even gonna think about this right now, lets get ready to go." I said, an idea popping into my head. It was a Saturday night. And Since my mother wasn't home, I had no curfew. Not like she cared anyways.

"Bring your bathing suit, were going for a dip in the lake!" I exclaimed

"I honestly love the way you think!" Casey and I high fived. 

"So, what should I wear?" Casey yelled from her new room.

"Something that matches your hair!" I screamed back rummaging through my own closet. I found a pair of black bell bottoms and a Stone Sour  tank top. It was a warm night. I found my Green Flame Bikini and tossed it in Casey's room. 

"Here! Shane will love this one."

"Dude, this kicks ass." She said holding it up.

"It's your's. I don't wear it anymore, Im all about my new one." I told her.

I quickly stripped and showed her the black boy cut shorts with lacing up the side, baring flesh and the top that had matching lacing in between the cleavage area.

"That's too cute! Thanks!" Casey said changing into the green flames. She threw on a pair of black jeans and her angel shirt. We did what make up we could, that of which was waterproof and grabbed towels and went to the kitchen.

"Take out or shit from here?" I asked. Both of us looked at each other.

"Take out" We replied in unison. I grabbed a twelve pack of Faygo and tossed it to Casey. She loaded everything by the door. We'd grab it on the way out.

Not 10 seconds after we had everything together, the doorbell rang, making Casey jump.

"Nervous much?" I laughed and went to get the door.

"Haha, fuck you too Rach!" She smiled flicking me off from the open bar that separated the living room and the dining room. 

I opened the door and left the boys in. I hugged them both and dragged them into the living room where Casey was.

"Guys, this is Casey, my not really long lost sister, but I'll claim her anyways."

"Nice to meet you." Jeff said politely shaking her hand. Shane nodded and shook her hand as well. I watched as fireworks exploded. This is gonna be great! We loaded the car and got ready to go. I made Casey and Shane sit in the rather small back of the Camero. I glanced in the rear view and noticed they were talking. Yeah, they'd hook up. Damn I'm good.


	16. Mistakes, Simbas and Carebears OH MY!

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but my parents went outta town and left me by myself. So I had no story and *other* things to do. HeHeHe And I got a new boyfriend, but he's in the Looney bin currently. And then I went to my first day back at wrestling with a new promoter and he decided he wanted to try to use me. I think it worked, but Im the new Hardcore champion! :) Anyways, I don't own anything, so I'm gonna shut up now.

~Casey's POV~

My jaw practically dropped, Shane was sooo much hotter in person! I almost died right there on the spot. I think I was gonna like staying with Rachel. Even Jeff was hot. I think I died and went to hottie heaven! We drove in Rachel's Camero to the lake. It was a beautiful night. And the weather was still good for swimming. 

"So, anyone in for a night of utter chaos and possibly drowning?" Rachel asked, popping the trunk to reveal it full of beer.

"Damn Rach, You planning on killing us?" Shane asked.

"Nah, this is only a small amount, you should've seen her birthday party in Texas. Now that was some serious drinking" I laughed.

"Dude, I think I had a hangover for like a week after that." Rachel giggled.

"Well, lets get started!" Jeff exclaimed tossing beers to everyone. My first night here and I'm already gonna get smashed. This is awesome! 

"Hey Rach, Whose cars are those?" I asked pointing to the headlights coming our way.

"Hey Its Matt and Amy!" Jeff shouted.

"And Shannon too!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I knew I knew that car!" A tanned blonde stepped out of a blue pick up truck. He ran over and hugged Rachel and moved over to high five Jeff.

"Jeff? Rachel? Shannon? Shane? Girl who I have no idea whatsoever of your name? What are you guys doing here?" A tall guy with long dark hair said as he stepped out of a van laughing.

"Wow, were having a party and didn't even know it." A red head giggled sliding out of the passengers side.

"Matt, Amy, Shannon. Id like you to meet my friend Casey. She's gonna be staying with me for awhile." Rachel introduced me. They all said their greetings and popped all the hatches. Revealing a shitload of alcohol.

~Jeff's POV~

I grabbed Rachel by the hand and drug her to the trunk, grabbing a couple floats and some beer. Since this had turned into a party, I'd find some way to be alone with her. We treaded out into the middle of the lake and watched how silly everyone was being on the shore line. We tied our floats together and popped open our cans. 

"Cheers, to us." I whispered

"To us." Rachel echoed.

I carefully paddled over to a portion of the lake that was really secluded. I wasn't drunk and Rachel wasn't either, so I couldn't blame the drinking, but I had to try. We made our way to where the water met the shoreline. I pulled our floats up and watched as Rachel sat back down.

"Lay down." I told her, positioning myself just over her.

"Jeff are you sure?" She nervously asked.

"Only if you are." I replied hoping that line worked. Not that it was a line, but I couldn't handle being around her in a bikini much longer.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She whispered, toying with my hair that fell over and graced her chest. She took a deep breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched from our spot in the middle of the lake as Shane cuddled up to Casey. They looked awfully cozy together. Rachel noticed too.

"Jeff, you've known Shane for awhile right?" She asked watching the two stumble off hand in hand.

I nodded. " He's not gonna hurt her is he? Cause if he does, I'll kill him." Rachel calmly informed me that one of my best friends would die if he fucked up.

"Nah, he's really a good guy. A bit of a dork, but really good with chicks." I reassured her. Seeming satisfied with my answer she laid back on the float. Her long black and purple hair falling in the water.

"Ya know Jeff, I used to hate it here. I wanted nothing to do with this place. And for once, I can honestly say, I'm happy." Rachel laughed.

"Babe, I'm glad you decided to become social. I was beginning to think that you were gonna graduate before I got a hold of you." I said leaning over and attempting to kiss her. Only it didn't work. We both fell into the water.

~Rachel's POV~ 

I came to the surface sputtering and laughing. Leave it to Jeff to make a nice sweet moment end up in the water. We grabbed our floats, walked up to shore and noticed that everyone had pretty much scattered. Amy and Matt were gone as was Shannon. Shane and Casey were sitting on a blanket having a few beers. Casey was more than drunk. I had had one beer and wasn't even tipsy. Then again, I figured someone had to be responsible for getting everyone home. Jeff was slightly gone and there was no hope for the love birds. They looked drunker than Ozzy Osborne before his AA meetings. 

"Hey, you drunkards wanna make your head spin?" I asked laughing at them.

"We are stoe totally snot drinkards!" Casey tried to say. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. 

"Get in the car." I grinned evilly. My Camero wasn't just for looks.

Everyone climbed in after packing what was left and throwing our trash away. I remember leaving a trail of dust on the dirt path and taking it up to the gravel parking zone. I remembered how my dad had showed me to do donuts. After doing about 5, I stopped and watched the dust settle.

"Dude, Did we die?" Shane asked confused. Casey just sat wide eyed for a few seconds. 

"Wow! That was neato." 

"I didn't think you had it in you Rach, I'm proud!" Jeff laughed. I continued driving, taking everyone home and still smiling. Once I had dropped off Jeff and Shane, Casey crawled up front.

"You seem kinda quiet. Anything wrong?" Casey asked seeming concerned about my silence.

"I'll tell you the story when we get home."

~Casey's POV~

We got home safe and sound and Rachel even made a pot of coffee. I only started to sober up on my 3rd cup.

"Hey Rach, I think I made a big mistake." I told her sheepishly.

"Why's that?" She asked pulling a Faygo red pop outta the fridge and sitting on the couch next to me."

"Well, You don't think Shane would ever use me would you?" I asked carefully wording my sentences.

"I don't think so why?" She looked at me curiously. "Actually, Do I even want to know why?"

"Well, we kinda uhhh...yeah." I tried to explain.

"Lemme guess, In your drunken stupor you slept with him?" She asked sympathetically.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, well your not the only one, except I cant blame mine on the alcohol." She sighed. "But it was sooo good!" She giggled.

We continued to tell each other the story with out the gruesome details until the phone rang. Rachel ran to pick it up.

"Case, it's for you." She said handing me the phone. 'its Shane.' She mouthed to me before I grabbed the phone.

"hello?"

"hey Case, About tonight....I feel really bad, but I wanted to ask you if you'd be my...uh....my...errr...Girlfriend?" he shyly stuttered.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I replied grinning from ear to ear.

" Ok, well I gotta go take a shower and get the lake water outta my hair. Call you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, tomorrow." I echoed almost in a daze.

"Night babe." he said hanging up the phone. I hung up and screamed.

"HEY RACHEL!!!! SHANE JUST ASKED ME OUT!!!!!!!" I started jumping up and down. She ran over and jumped up and down with me.

" I have no idea why I'm jumping up and down but its kinda fun." Rachel laughed.

" Dude, how can you say that you hated this place? I've been here one day and I love it." 

"Yeah, well...I didn't used to hang out with these guys." She replied "Come on, Its late...We should get some sleep, or we'll never be able to get up in the morning." Rachel suggested

"Yeah, night." I said yawning, walking up to my room to dream about Shane.

~Rachel's POV~

I walked upstairs to my room. I ran a hot bath and broke down and cried. I mean, I had had a number of guys hit on me and try to get in my pants, but Now that someone got there, Did he use me? Maybe I should just cut off communication with him now so it doesn't hurt me later.

__

"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the answer is always there."  


I climbed in the bathtub and soaked myself for what seemed like hours. I had no idea why I felt this way. It seemed all good when Jeff was around. But now that he's not, I just cant deal with it. Its like, I'm not with him anymore. But I am. Its almost as if I'm afraid to lose him.

__

(Can't wash it all away)  
(Can't Wish it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
(Can't cry it all away)  
  


  
Getting out of the bath I looked in the vanity mirror and although I felt different I was still the same. But I still felt as if I had to get away from it all. I mean, My mom and her loser ass boyfriend were god knows where, and my step Mom was pregnant and I'm no longer a virgin. I needed a new escape. 

__

The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we idolize  
To blind them from the truth   
That finds a way from who we are  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time  


That was it. I loved Jeff. I was in love with this guy. And if something so simple could make me feel this way, then it had to be real.

__

"We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."

Maybe everything was just falling apart. And I couldn't control it. It shouldn't have to be like this though. I had one of my best friends here, Jeff was still with me. It was only a few days ago that he was here, lying in my bed...

__

Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone

Maybe I just need some help. Like a therapist or something. Or maybe this is what everyone goes through when they lose there virginity. Or Is this just love?

__

"You're not alone, are you?"  
"Never... Never."  


I dressed in a pair of flame Pj pants and a simple black tank top. Sleep was hopeless though. I was completely appalled at what I had done. But I loved Jeff. 

I was seriously lost in my own little world when I heard a gentle tapping on my door. I opened it to find Casey and her Simba.

"Were you asleep?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Same thing bugging you too?" I asked her. It was her turn to nod.

"Well, looks like were gonna be up the rest of the night." Casey said with a half smile.

"Don't you feel so damn childish?" I laughed at our stupidity. I had noticed that somehow I had managed to grab my care bear. And here Case and I were, tear stained, holding stuffed animals in Pjs. What a sight that must have been.

"Kinda, but I really don't give a shit. I don't know what to do."

"Me either, what did we always used to do when we were upset and together?" I laughed remembering back in the day.

"Sneak around and snoop in your moms stuff." She replied.

"Well, Lets go." I said grabbing her hand and leading her into my mom's room. We snooped through drawers, closets, boxes, everything we could find. Until Casey found a small metal box.

"Hey, Rach, you ever smoked weed?" Casey asked me

"Yeah, a few times, why?" I asked pulling out another box from under my mom's bed. I opened it to find a 2 foot bong. "OMG! My mothers a pothead!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah,. I just found a stash of weed. Wanna smoke it?" She asked with an evil grin.

"Why the fuck not. We have nothing better to do." I smiled back. "As long as no one knows about it. Jeff will probably kill me and I know Shane will kill me for letting you.. So this is our secret." I held my hand out positioned for our secret handshake.

"Ok, we tell no one." Casey said as we shook on it. 

I packed a bowl and lit it up. Taking my first hit of escaping reality. Little did I know that this escape, Would later lead to a different kind.

  



End file.
